Dylan Reese
once a member of the undertakers in Asia but was betrayed by his leader. Personality Dilan is considered a balance between Near and Sanen. Like most members of his Under Void organization, he is Silent and doesnt introduce himself to others, His victories over higher-ranked Higher ops through tactics, and their interference with Reficuls's plans, he isn't as idealistic or as nice as Near, at least not at first. In battle, he prefers to avoid fighting if possible or to finish the fight as quickly as possible, which is somewhat like Sanen's personality. Background three years ago he was a normal student that lived a normal life who tended to stay out of peoples way, forming quasi-friendships with others, but nothing more significant. However, this changes when he meets a girl named Alice. From that moment on, he gains the responsibility of one with "The Emperors curse," and he must learn to overcome his own weaknesses and form lasting bonds with his friends and allies. But after the tragedy in Europe he was betrayed by his allies because he used them as pawns. Later Dylan had his right arm cut off by Mordred, he lost his power and was separated from him and instead bounded itself to Mordred. When he was left behind in the city Alice was captured and he was left behind suffering in pain. He was shot at the feet along in the arms and the stomach and when he was already dead an angel came to him and healed his right arm. He manage to recover his strength but never ever showed his face again in the city. One year before he lost hope he met two boys at the dessert and they let him joined the UNDERVOID organization. He manage to accomplished all the mission he had accepted along with the help of Karl and Daniel. Abilities Dilan Reese is a Human with no powers. As a result, if he wants to survive, he must think ahead and rely on other weaponry. *'Firearms - '''He's demonstrated that he's somewhat proficent with firearms. He was able to successfully shoot 3 people holding Leona hostage while falling out of a helicopter. *'Close Combat''' - He is shown to be a skilled close combatant in his fight against Near in the Skill-Out Uprising. Dilan himself has stated that in order to fight with Demons and angels, Skill-Outs work out more than professional athletes in order to have a chance. *'Intelligence' - He has constantly outsmarted higher level espers. An example of this is shown when he tricks Mugino into attacking a jet while he escaped, leaving her caught in an explosion. He also showed as well to be a great tactician, even using himself as bait in battles. *'Security Hacking' - He has proven he has to get through security systems and locks by using a fiberscope on a connector at the bottom of his cell phone that he uses to send a small optical fiber thinner than somen into the keyhole to check the arrangement of the pins then, he uses the image of the inside of the keyhole displayed on his phone to use a number of wires to unlock the door. When He finish the contract from an Angel named Uriel he has this Abillities. *'Blood Blades' - is the ability to control and freely move his own blood. The Blood Blades is mostly used as a weapon and can form into various objects. This power is created by the Nameless Shears carried by the Angel. *'Ten Sephirots' - is an ability that analyzes intron sequences in the human soul and draw out the power hidden within them by converting them into weapons. Trivia The lance is similar to''' Xaldin's weapon the''' Lindworm from kingdom of Hearts II. Category:Seraphim Category:UNDERVOID